The Cowboy's Marine (Rewrite)
by MissRedHead
Summary: Bella was only 16 when Edward left her. She changed for the worse causing her to be sent to military school. She changes from sweet, naive Bella to someone cold and harsh. Upon her return home, she learns the Cullens are back. Can she prove to the one Cullen she still cares for that she hasn't changed or is she too different for him? JxB pairing, OOC Bella. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so I have decided to rewrite "The Cowboy's Marine". I know it has been over a year since I posted but a lot has been going on. I won't get into detail but now I'm back! I will give about a week for everyone to transfer over to this version before taking down the last version. I will be making sure to keep this one updated and keep all of you updated. Thank you for your continuous support of my stories even though some of them have gone abandoned due to no longer having the energy to continue writing them or due to no longer having any interest in them. Thank you again! MissRedHead Xx**

 **~~~BSxJW~~~**

 **3rd POV**

It was just after her 16th birthday when Bella watched Edward walk out of her life. Leaving her stranded in the middle of the woods. She followed after him even though she knew he was long gone, off to a new life without her. Bella sobbed, the harsh cries wracking her small body for the only man, no boy, she had ever loved.

His disappearance left her in a zombie like state for months. She refused to speak, barely ate, cut all ties to her friends, and began using prescription medication. Her father was appalled by the change in her attitude and by the fact she was arrested one day for having prescription medication at school. Calling her mother, they agreed that the only way for Bella to get better was to have some sort of authority in her life that wasn't either of her parents. They decided to send Bella to the best place they knew, Fort Buckner Military Academy.

Bella fought and refused like most teenagers but in the end reluctantly left for Fort Buckner. She fought all the usual stereotypes, she climbed through the ranks, not only academically but through physical fitness too. Always being the one to lead the school's morning workouts and was always in front for the school runs. By the time she reached her senior year she was promoted to be the student body's commanding officer. She graduated top of her class and with honors at the highest rank of Brigadier General.

Bella was no longer the sweet and naive little 16 year old. At 18 she was an ice cold person, she had removed every feeling she usually had, replacing it with anger and sarcasm. Upon her graduation from For Buckner, Bella was sent to boot camp for the Marine Corps, where she trained harder than she had ever trained before. She graduated top of her class and worked even harder in her trade school.

Unbeknownst to her, the Cullens had been watching her through Alice's eyes. Seeing as she was sent to a military school, joined the marines, and survived through multiple tours in the Middle East. They were frightened for her, for the sweet girl they had left behind, hoping to save her.

There was only one Cullen who did not worry for her or think she needed saving, who believed she had the strongest will of anyone on this earth. He followed as the Cullens went back to Forks to see her, to see who she had become with their own eyes. To meet Gunnery Sergeant Isabella M. Swan of the United States Marine Corps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit guys! I was not expecting the response for this that I received. I'm sorry if any of my readers felt neglected or abandoned from my absence but I promise that won't happen again. For all of you who are following me, following this, reviewing, and marking it as a favorite and such, Thank you! This means so much to me. I wouldn't have continued if no one like the beginning. You guys are my rock and I wouldn't be able to write without y'all!**

 **Oh and all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just make them my puppets to do with as I wish!**

 **~~~BSxJW~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

When I arrived back in Forks, I could feel my heart being gripped like a vice. For 12 years I was able to avoid being here as much as I could, running from my problems I suppose. Though now, since buying a house in Forks is cheaper than one in Florida, I am back to stay.

After leaving the Marines, I knew I needed to try and live a normal life, try to be like the old Bella in some ways. I wasn't sure how to go about that but I knew it started with moving back to Forks. It took a couple years to forgive my parents for sending me to Fort Buckner, I wasn't happy with having my choices taken from me,but now that I'm an adult I understand why they did it. I was getting addicted to drugs since they helped numb the pain of loss from Edward leaving, I got arrested for have pills at school that were not in my name, and I was just a shell of a girl who was pinning after a boy who really meant nothing.

Sitting in my father's home with his new wife and my little sister was surreal, it felt like I was watching myself from the back seat. Alia was only five yet she looked and acted so much like me before everything happened. She was quiet and rarely watched tv, she liked to practice reading and writing, she was my mini me in many ways. She had the same brown hair with red highlights and the same brown eyes as me too.

Everything was going fine until I noticed a stack of photos high on a shelf in the living room, it was only a few pictures but there were distinct crease marks in them. Standing I walked over to them, ignoring my dad's questions as to what I was doing. I grabbed the photos and when I looked down at them, I immediately could only see red.

The pictures were from my 16th birthday the Cullens threw me. When I cut my finger,when my arm got sliced open due to Edward's carelessness, and the reason they left. I could now see the obsession in my eyes, the glazed over look when ever he would be looking at me. I was under a trance from him, I wasn't his equal no matter how hard he tried, I was his pet, his toy.

Telling Charlie I would be back, I slipped on my boots and coat, heading out to my car. I still knew the way to that white house in the woods, I drove out there many times during my youth to get high on the pristine white couches. It was the only place I could get high without worrying if Charlie would walk in and see me.

The drive didn't seem to last as long as it once did, though it could have been because I wasn't driving big red anymore. When I pulled up in front of the white house, I saw a small figure looking through the window, her golden eyes wide and her lip being worried between her teeth. Climbing out, I trudged through the mud and grass, up to the front door. I didn't even need to knock before it was flung open and I was enveloped in cold.

I grit my teeth, waiting for her to feel the tenseness in my muscles to let me go. She did, staring up at me with a grin.

"We've been waiting for you, I saw that you were coming back to Forks and everyone wanted to see you, even Edward." She said, her voice gratingly high.

"Well that fucking sucks because I don't really want to see either of you. I just want to fucking know why these photos were at my dad's house." I replied, glaring at her.

"I never took them, they were always there." Edward said, appearing behind Alice.

Pushing my way past them, I knew it was time to confront them once and for all. All of them. I wasn't sure why Carlisle let them leave, he was the patriarch yet Edward and Alice convinced them to go. They were worse than the witch twins Edward had once told me about.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you." Esme smiled, yet it faltered when I turned my glare on her.

"I need everyone in here, where is Jasper?" I asked, not noticing his familiar blond hair.

"I sent him away in case he tried to attack you again." Edward spoke from behind me, the smile evident in his voice.

"Bring him back here now Edward. I want to talk to all of you." I snapped, as I sat on the same white couch that I always did to take me into oblivion.

I knew when Jasper arrived because my anger was dampened down, forced from me like being hit with a wrecking ball. I knew he only wanted to keep me from screaming at the Cullens yet that is what I wished to do, I truly knew I shouldn't.

He walked into the house, dressed differently than what I usually saw him in, than what Alice usually forced him into. He wore a white tee under a black button down with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of dirty jeans, and a pair of round toed brown boots. Something about the outfit looked more like him than designer pants and sweaters.

"Bella, what brings you here?" He asked, an accent on his lips I had never heard from him before.

"I need to talk to all of you. I need you all to know what I went through after you all left, what happened to me." I replied, my voice steady and calm.

"Oh we already know! I've been watching you!" Alice piped up with a grin, her hands clapping together.

"What!" I screeched, standing from the couch, "You guys were fucking watching me! Watching me go through a fucking drug addiction, being arrested, and sent to fucking Fort Buckner! Was I just a game to you fucking people!"

"Bella, sweetheart, let's calm down and try not to use such ghastly language, it's inappropriate for a lady to use words such as 'fuck'." Edward said, trying to control me once again.

"Oh fuck you Edward, I'm not a lady, haven't been for 12 years. I'm a Marine and we're all a bunch of foul mouthed assholes." I laughed.

Jasper suddenly burst into laughter, practically holding his sides as unshed tears glistened on his water line. I couldn't help but laugh with him, I wasn't sure why, but something about the situation was funny.

"You know what, fuck this. I'm not little naive Bella Swan anymore. I could care less what you have to say for yourselves. I'm 28 years old and all of this is just childish bullshit." I laughed, pushing past Alice and Edward, leaving the house.

I could feel Jasper following me, most likely with a couple questions that I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. Turning around he stood about 2 feet from me, a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck darlin', never knew you had that in ya." He laughed, "I would like to apologize on behalf of the whole family for spyin' on ya without tryin' to help. They may think you need to be saved, that you need help, but I think this strong, independent version of you is much better than the one Edward was controlling."

I smiled slightly, feeling embarrassed for the first time in many years. I wasn't sure why his words made me blush, why I felt warm all over from just a few kind words and a smile. I thanked him before climbing back into my car and leaving the white house in the woods, my bottom lip trapped between my teeth as I drove, my thoughts plagued with Jasper and what he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it seems like you guys do like this story and have some strong feelings about Edward (total dick hint,hint). I'm glad for the response I have been getting and decided to post the next chapter before heading to my costume party tonight. Oh yeah, Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter will have a Halloween theme, so lets hope I can capture Bella's new strong, confident and all over sexy new attitude.**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

After my impromptu visit to the Cullens, I couldn't get Jasper out of my head. I wasn't one to dwell on things any longer, but he was something that I couldn't get to leave my mind no matter what. Whether it as if I was cooking and wondering what his favorite food was when he was human or if I was dressing and wondering what he was wearing that day.

I tried my hardest to keep him out of my mind, yet even reading I would picture him as the main male lead. I had gotten a job at the Newton's store, hoping that would keep my mind off him and so that I could pay the bills I had.

Word was going around ton that the Cullens were back, that Edward was now working at the hospital and that Carlisle and Esme had gone into retirement. Emmett was the school's wrestling coach and Rosalie taught at the school as the auto workshop teacher. Alice was working at the diner and Jasper was working as a ranch hand just outside of town. No one question their sudden reappearance except for Charlie, wondering if it had something to do with my return.

I knew it had but I didn't tell him, saying it was a coincidence that they had returned when I did. I made sure to keep my distance from them, happy I no longer went to the hospital once a week due to my clumsy antics. The next time I saw them was Halloween, a day when anyone could be anything.

I had dressed in a skin tight pirate costume, my heels making me about 3 inches taller. I liked how I looked, happy it brought out the more sexy side of who I was now. I had agreed to go chaperone at the high school Halloween party, wondering if any of my once friends from high school were there.

Walking in Mike Newton immediately got my attention, saying he loved my costume and how he wished Jess could have gotten a costume like that. She stood beside him agreeing, her large pregnant belly jutted out from beneath the shirt that had a picture of a skeleton baby with a bow. I didn't want children, didn't want to take the chance of something happening to them that happened to me.

The three of us walked into the gym, Angela stood with Jacob on the other side of the gym, dressed in a couples costume of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf. I chuckled at the irony of it. I looked at all of the high school kids, dressed in cute or scary costumes, dancing and having a good time. I missed my high school years at times but knew it was a lost cause.

I hadn't realized someone walk up behind me until Jacob growled low in his chest, turning around I saw Edward dressed in a pirate costume also grinning at me.

"Bella, I didn't know you got back together with Edward." Jessica said, a grin on her face.

"He wishes." I growled out, turning my fury on him, "What the fuck are you doing here Edward. I didn't think they let children in without their parents."

I could hear Jacob laughing behind me, the sound loud enough to be heard over the music. I glared at Edward as he stared at me, his golden eyes almost black from anger and embarrassment.

"Bella, can we please talk about this outside." Edward said through gritted teeth, it was more of a demand than a question or request.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to go with him, giving a look to Jacob to keep an eye on me while I walked outside with Edward. I knew Edward would give me some bullshit excuse to why he left and came back but I didn't want to hear it. Standing in front of him I tapped my foot, motioning for him to start talking.

"Bella, I know you're upset with all of use, but I couldn't let Jasper hurt you. You're my mate, it killed me to leave you but Alice assured me you were fine, just taking it hard. When she said you were sent to military school I wanted to go save you, take you away from all of that but she reminded me to why we left." He began, his voice feigning sincerity, "I knew my coming back would result in your death, Alice saw it herself. I couldn't let you die so I stayed away. Jasper knew what he did was wrong and it took him a long time to gain everyone's trust back. Alice couldn't look at him since he tried to hurt you so she sent him away for a while, to go live with the two heathens of vampires he created.

"He came back acting like he is now, like no one had any hold over him. He only came back because Peter said he should, that he felt someone was coming. I guess he meant you. We came back to see you, to see what that awful school turned you into. We didn't realize that it would have made you someone you aren't, a foul mouthed killer who doesn't care about those around her. I just want to save you from this, get my Bella back."

I listened silently as he spoke, inspecting the red polish on my nails. Once he finished I was smiling, not one that meant happiness, but one I always put on when we were being shot at and I was beyond pissed off. It was a tight lipped smile, almost a smirk.

I took a deep breath, calming the shaking in my hands from the anger.

"Listen here you pussy ass excuse for a vampire," I began, my voice just a whisper, "You leaving was the best fucking thing that ever happened to me. Fuck yes I'm a foul mouthed killer but what do you expect from 10 years in the Marines. I am no longer your Bella, I am my own fucking person. Frankly I like the new Jasper, the one who doesn't take shit from anyone else. Alice had made him a fucking pussy, he looked like one of those fucking wives from way back who was seen but not heard. I care about those around me, my father is an amazing man, my step-mother is one of the sweetest women I have ever met and Alia is the love of my life, my little mini me who I sure as fuck hopes never falls for a boy like you. Jasper wouldn't have hurt me on my birthday but you sure as fuck did. Your love for me is bullshit, it's obsession, it's the love of being in control. Well guess what dick breath, I cannot be controlled.

"I am not your mate, Victoria came back, saw me crying my eyes out at Fort Buckner and spoke to me. I told her that you left and hadn't come back, that you left me alone in the woods. She told me something very interesting. She told me that you can never leave your mate, that the separation would be so hard on both people that it would push them towards suicide or doing everything they can to get back to each other.

"I am not your mate nor will I ever be, Victoria spared me that night, told me that I would get better, stronger. That even though she promised a mate for a mate I was not your mate, I was not meant to be there, to be hunted if it was not for your fucking obsession with me I would have been fine."

With that I walked back into the gym, fuming as I left him gaping behind me. Halloween had been my favorite time of the year since joining the military but now I only wanted the night to end. It had seemed as if everything as going to shit now that I had come back to Forks and I was beginning to regret my return.

I let Jacob know I was going home before leaving the school, tears of anger on my cheeks. I rarely cried but when I did it was because I was angry enough. I stopped on the side of the road, laying my forehead on the steering wheel. I had let anger out that I had been hiding and covering up for many years, that I tried to bury so deep it would never come out.

I heard a knock on my window and looked up, a familiar pair of gold eyes and blonde hair greeted me with a smirk. Rolling down the pane of glass, I looked up at Jasper.

"Bella, what're you doin' out here? Edward called and said you ran off when you saw him." He said, he seemed genuinely worried but I wasn't sure.

"I was driving home and needed to stop for a moment. Edward tried to convince me to come back to him in a way and I refused. I was angry, angry enough to cry so I left. For years I pushed down the anger for him, hid it, but I finally let it all go today." I sighed, laying my head back on the headrest of my seat.

"I see, well do you want to go to Port Angeles with me for a drink? I'm sure you could use one." He offered, gesturing to my passenger seat.

I thought about it for a second before nodding, a small jerk of my head but he understood and climbed into the passenger seat. I flipped the car around and we began heading to Port Angeles, a comfortable silence between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe that I'm already working on a new chapter! I was planning to do a once a week thing but I guess that's not gonna happen haha. I want to thank traceybuie for the reviews on every chapter. Those reviews keep me going, all of them do. They're probably the reason I'm pretty much pulling chapters out of my ass when the ideas hit me. I was going to write this one last night on halloween but I got a bit lit at the halloween party I went to and I don't think trying to write a sweet Bella/Jasper chapter would have worked while I was hammered haha. Anyways!...** **Hopefully this chapter makes everyone happy.**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

I focused as best I could on the road, even with Jasper sitting right beside me. The questions I wanted to ask him were going to require liquid courage, and lots of it. Alice no longer seemed to have his balls in her little designer purse so hopefully he had finally put her in her place. I knew he wasn't Alice's mate, she wouldn't have been able to send him away like she did after my birthday. She would have given everything to go with him, to make sure he wasn't harmed.

Jasper's voice broke me out of my reverie when he told me to park beside a small dive bar. I was intrigued by it, it reminded me of the bars you could find just off the base. Stepping out of the car, I tossed my hat into the back seat. My hair was curled a slight bit, framing my face while a few pieces were braided or pinned behind my head. We walked in, Jasper leading me through with a cold hand on my back.

Sitting in the back corner, I quickly ordered a Jack and Coke before turning to Jasper. He was watching the front door, probably waiting for Alice or Edward to walk in and demand he leave me alone.

"Let them come." I said, forcing him to look at me, "We can easily ignore them if they show up."

"Alice I can ignore easily, spent many years learnin' how to tune out her squeaky voice." Jasper chuckled, "But Edward is constantly in my head so I can't tune him out as easily when he knows everything to put me on edge."

"Hate to say this, but I wish Edward could see in my head. To see all the times I pictured his head on a target during marksmanship training." I laughed along, thanking the waitress for my drink.

"So I have a question for ya Bella." Jasper said as I took a sip from my glass.

I nodded to let him know I was listening while I enjoyed the taste of the alcohol on my lips.

"If you hate all of the Cullens, why are you willing to be around me. I did try to kill you 12 years ago." He said staring at me.

"I don't see you as a Cullen, for some reason in all the years I have known you, you've never fit in." I started after taking a deep breath, "I know for a fact it was not you who tried to kill me, all the Cullens were projecting their hunger for me, their blood lust and with your empathy you could feel it all. You were not yourself when you tried to attack. Given the fact that I'm Edward's singer, his blood lust was the strongest.

"In my opinion, he threw me into that table on purpose so that he would have a reason to drain or change me if you attacked, hoping to force me to be his creepy vampire bride when I was only 16. You seemed to be trying to stop him more than attack me.

"I do hate all of the Cullens, except for you. There is something about you Jasper that makes me want to be who I was before the military. Not the naive little girl, but the sweet bookworm who gave everyone the benefit of the doubt."

After I was done talking I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I had never admitted any of that before, I knew I repeated myself a couple times but it got my point across. I stare down into my cup, waiting for Jasper to say something. I was nervous, scared he would run just like Edward did. He startled me when he began to talk.

"Well Bella, I'm not sure how you figured all that out without even talking to me but you're spot on. I could feel what Edward wanted, he wanted to control you in any way he could and if that was taking your life into his hands, it would have been the ultimate control. You're spot on about me not fittin' in. Alice always wanted to make me something I wasn't. You've never heard my story before have you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I shook my head, "Well I was born in 1844 in Houston, Texas as Jasper Whitlock. I had a sister named Annie who was my best friend for many years. When I was 17, I went behind my parents back and signed up for the Confederacy. My mama didn't want me to go no matter my age but I lied to the officers and told them I was 18.

"I quickly became the youngest Major in the Confederacy. When we were evacuating women and children from a small little town, I ran into three sisters one night. Maria was the one who spoke to me, but all three attacked me. They turned me and Maria wanted me to be part of her newborn Army. She kept me, even after killing all of the other newborns who had hit their first year.

"She convinced me that we were mates, at the time I didn't know what it meant to be mates and I guess I still don't know. After many years with her, fighting for control of the feeding grounds in the Southern Vampire Wars, I couldn't take it anymore. Every human I drained or changed, I could feel their emotions. Their pain and fear, sometimes even their acceptance of their own death. I helped a couple of the vampires I created who became like my family, Peter and Charlotte, free. I killed many of the newborns before I ran, I left Maria and that life behind.

"I wandered for many years then Alice found me. I could tell she was being truthful with me when she said she saw us with the Cullens but that she was lying when she said we were mates. I wasn't sure why we had to be with the Cullens, but the vegetarian lifestyle was more comfortable for me, there weren't so many emotions, I felt better feeding from them. Then you came into the picture, something about you drew me to you, made me want to know more about you but with the hold Alice and Edward had on us both, it was something that could never happen until now."

I was in shock by his story, about everything he went through and how he felt about me. I took a large swig from my drink, hoping the alcohol would calm my nerves. I didn't know what to say, how to respond. Looking at him, I could see he was waiting for me to answer as I drained my glass. Ordering a second one and taking a deep breath, I looked into his tawny eyes.

"I'm very happy you were willing to tell me all of this Jasper, I really am. I've always wished to know more about you, but Edward made sure we were never alone or truly near each other unless there were others in the room. I am sorry for everything you went through, never being able to see your family again." I said, my voice surprisingly steady, "The only thing is, I wish you weren't controlled by Alice for so long. You knew she was lying yet you allowed her to lie to you, allowed her to hold so much over you. I'm sure Alice told you that she would be the only one to love you with the scares I'm sure you received when you were with Maria. Yet you allowed it."

I knew I had stuck my foot in my mouth when I saw his brow furrow, his eyes getting darker. I bit my lip, knowing I had probably ruined any chance at any sort of relationship with Jasper. Downing my second drink I knew he would be my only way home unless I got a hotel here in Port Angeles. Standing, I knew he would want me to leave, I had just insulted him by pretty much telling him that he allowed Alice to take him balls and keep them in her ugly ass purse.

Jasper stood with me, slapping a few bills on the table to cover my tab before motioning towards the door. With my head down I walked out, knowing he had something to say but didn't want to draw attention to us in the bar. As we climbed into the car, Jasper sat in the driver's side, taking my keys from me and beginning to drive. I waited for him to say something, anything but he stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking." I said, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm not in the mood to speak about this right now Bella. Just tell me where you live so I can drop you off." He replied, his voice tense.

Sighing, I gave him the directions to my house before going silent once more. Regretting everything I said. When he dropped me off, he hand me my keys then disappeared like I knew he would. I had practically questioned his manhood, probably making him feel a bit emasculated. Walking into my house, I tossed my keys in the bowl on the door and stared at the photo on my mantle, my dog Mina, the gorgeous black and brown Belgian Malinois, her head resting on my shoulders in Afghanistan. I had been with her through her training, she had been my dog for many years and now I had to wait for her paperwork to go through to get her back.

I walked into my room, shedding off my costume on the way. I pulled the pins from my hair and walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and something about my eyes was off. There was a sadness and disappointment there that usually wasn't. Thinking, I knew what it was that caused the sadness in my eyes. It had to do with Jasper, whose face haunted me. The anger and disappointment in his eyes, the utter disgust that seemed to show through in his voice that was most likely directed towards me.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill, unsure why they were there since I was only upset with myself. Walking from my bathroom, I slid under the sheets in my bed, staring up at the white ceiling. It seemed like now that the Cullens were back in my life, my life was going to shit. Jasper was the only good thing and I probably had just ruined that for myself. My chest hurt at thoughts of Jasper, my breath seemed to catch in my throat. Rolling over to my side, I let my eyes slide close and let myself slip into a restless night of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Everyone seems to like this version just a tad bit more haha. Well this chapter is dedicated to** ** _the newest daughter_** **due to her constant reviews, reviews that help get me excited myself for the next chapter. Just so you know, this is a time jump to a couple days later. Oh and just so you know! Bella turned 28 on her birthday before Halloween.**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

After that night with Jasper, I had been feeling as though nothing seemed clear any longer. I knew it had been my fault he got upset, I had spoken without speaking which lead me to saying things I didn't mean.

Sitting on my couch, I absentmindedly flipped through a magazine, my radio playing softly in the background. I was trying everything I could do to keep Jasper off my mind, to help with my guilt. As I was half-ass reading an article about some new vampire romance coming out, my phone began ringing. The sounds of Tchaikovsky filling my house. Picking it up, I didn't look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" I asked, still skimming the magazine.

"Is this Gunnery Sergeant Swan?" A male voice asked.

"This is she, may I ask who is calling?" I replied, suddenly intrigued by the call.

"This is Staff Sergeant Marcus Smith, I am calling from the Seattle Marine Corps Recruitment Center on behalf of the Navy-Marine Corps Ball. We were wondering if you were planning on attending the ball in Seattle this year?" He said.

"I had forgotten about that. Thank you Smith, I would be honored to attend." I replied, reverting back to the way I was when on base.

"That would be great, are you planning on bringing a plus one?" Smith said, I could hear the scratching of pen on paper in the background.

"Yes, I will be bringing a date. Thank you, Smith." I said, tugging on my braid, thinking of the only person I would want to be my date.

"Thank you, one more question, steak or fish?" He asked.

"Steak, for both of us." I answered.

"Thank you, ma'am. We look forward to seeing you on the tenth." He said before hanging up.

I looked at my phone, Jasper's phone number saved into my phone thanks to Alice, surprisingly. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the symbol of the phone next to his number and held it up to my ear. I could feel my hands shaking and it felt like my stomach was in my throat. I listened to monotonous ringing for a few seconds before the call was answered.

"Hello?" Jasper said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hey Jasper, It's Bella." I replied, my voice shaking.

"Oh, hey Bella. You okay?" He spoke, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you could come over to my house, I need to talk to you about something." I answered, my voice still shaking.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

I had only had to wait a couple minutes before a knock rang through my house. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the door, wiping my hands on my jeans. I opened the door, smiling at Jasper, gesturing for him to come in.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and silently thanked him before leading him to the couch. I sat down, playing with my hands in my lap. I watched as Jasper sat beside me, his gold eyes watching me.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Bella?" Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"Well, first I want to apologize for how I acted the other day. I spoke without thinking. I'm really sorry about that," I said, looking down at my hands, "Secondly, I would like to know if you would go to the Marine Corps Birthday Ball with me?"

Looking up at Jasper, he seemed taken aback by something. I bit my lip, waiting for him to reply, and even though it was only a few seconds it seemed like forever. When he did finally look at me fully, he grinned, taking my hands from my lap in his cold ones.

"Bella, there is nothin' for you to apologize for. You spoke your mind and frankly, ya spoke the truth. I was Alice's puppet for far too long, yet it took me almost attackin' you and her sendin' me away for me to realize how I was actin'. I was scared that no one else would want to be with me, with my scars." He said, staring into my eyes, "So I stayed with Alice. Though, with you Bella, and please don't interrupt I need to get this off my chest, I feel like I can be who I truly am.

"You are strong and independent, you don't rely on anyone. That's how I was for a long time, until Maria and Alice, then it came to the point where after everything that happened so long ago, I went to visit Peter and Charlotte, the two vampires I let go before leaving Maria. I saw ho they were with each other, how they loved each other and depended on each other yet were completely independent.

"I realized I didn't have that with Alice. I only stayed with the family because of Rosalie and Emmett, they are the only to I truly get along with.

"Also, to answer your other question, I would love to be your date at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball."

I stared at him through his monologue, before letting a grin spread across my face. I immediately launched myself at him, my arms wrapping around his neck, pressing my whole body against his. I could feel the laughter rumble through his chest as I hugged him. No only because I was grateful he forgave me but because he seemed to feel the same way I did, seemed to want to be around me as much as I wanted to be around him.

"Bella, darlin', you're going to give yourself frostbite if you hold on any longer." Jasper chuckled, his hands resting on my hips.

I pulled back and grinned at him, my brown eyes connecting with his amber ones. Taking a deep breath, I leaned into him again, my eyes sliding shut as I lightly brushed my lips over his. I wasn't sure if it was out of shock or just needing to keep control of himself, Jasper's hands tightened on my hips. Before I knew it, I was on my back on the couch, Jasper's lips pressed to mine in a frenzied kiss. My hands gripped his soft, flaxen hair while his hands traveled my sides, barely touching. As I brushed my hands down the front of his shirt, preparing to unbutton it, a knock rang out through the house. Jasper and I immediately jumped apart. I smoothed out my hair and stood on shaky legs, walking to the door. I looked through the peep hole and immediately gasped. Scared that he found me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, so I know you are curious at who this mystery guy is, well wait no longer. I know the wait wasn't long but I was kinda excited to tell y'all who this is. We'll get to know a little bit more about Bella's time in the Military. I hope you guys are ready because this is a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Haha I know it's short but it is a filler chapter, something to give a bit of background. Enjoy!**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

I laid my head on the door, my breathing shallow and quick as I thought about _him_. About what he did to me. I couldn't stop the flashbacks, the visions. His name was Johnathon Elwood. It was my second year in the Marines, I was stationed at Fort Pendleton. He was a couple ranks above me, a Staff Sergeant while I was only a Corporal. He was amazing when we first met, he was sweet and loved that I was strong enough to be a Female Marine.

We quickly became friends and only after a couple months he asked me out on our first date. It was fantastic, he took me bowling before cooking me dinner at his apartment. We talked about everything, from our families to first loves to childhood pets. We stayed up all night talking. Let me stay in his bed while he slept on his couch.

He was an amazing gentleman for almost a year before his mother wanted us to visit for Christmas. He ordered me around, his mother telling me that, that was how all the men in their family were. I put up with it, having been used to it with Edward. We opened gifts and I would make his plates of food for him, open his beers, and even make sure he was satisfied even if I wasn't.

When we left back for the base, I expected him to go back to normal, back to the way he was while away from his family but sadly, that wasn't the case.

He only got worse from then on, I was not allowed to live off base by myself anymore. I had to live with him. When I wasn't at work on base, I was cleaning, cooking, and stuck inside the house. I didn't have much that I bought myself, all the money I made went towards bills or buying whatever he wanted. Johnathon no longer cared what I thought, no longer cared if I was in the mood or not. Many would call him abusive, yet at the time I thought that was all I deserved, after Edward I didn't date, until Johnathon. This went on for nearly 3 years.

When I got my transfer papers, I feared what Johnathon would do. He still had another year in Camp Pendleton, so when I told him, what I expected ended up being better than what I got.

As soon as I showed him the paperwork, he slapped me. I was too afraid to fight back as he punched and kicked me. As he forced himself on me while I screamed and cried for him to stop. I was scared that was where I was going to die. On that cream carpet in the living room of our house.

He finally stopped when he was tired, disappeared to our room while I lay bloody and broken on the floor. I was lucky he didn't break my phone. I had placed in it my bra, hoping to hide it from him so he couldn't take it. By pure luck he didn't care about my phone, he only cared about the fact that I was being transferred to Quantico without him.

I pulled my phone out, barely able to dial 911, telling them what happened as quietly as I could, trying not to wake up Johnathon. They came for me, arrested him and took me to the hospital. I had 4 cracked ribs, 2 broken ribs, a cracked femur, fractured collar bone, dislocated jaw, and a broken zygomatic bone. I pressed charges, told he would get up to 4 years in prison.

After I had healed from all of my injuries and was cleared to go back to work, I was heading to Virginia, excited to be nearly 3000 miles from him. He was sentenced to 3 years in prison and two years on probation. I hoped I would never have to see him again. Though when he showed up on my doorstep with that evil grin and vicious look in his blue eyes, I could feel the fear once more. The immense fear for the man would seemed to have been able to hurt me more than James ever did.

I was broken from my flashbacks by a cold hand on my lower back, turning me towards him. I knew he could feel the pain and fear I was feeling.

Pushing me lightly towards my bedroom, Jasper told me he would handle this. I shook my head, telling him that I needed to confront Johnathon. Taking in a deep breath and feeling thankful for Jasper's steadying cold hand and his waves of calm, I opened the door.

He was covered in tattoos now, his black hair was peppered with a bit of gray, and his skin looked shallow. I reached back and gripped Jasper's hand before looking directly into Johnathon's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my heart beating a million miles per hour in my chest.

"I came to see you, _Isabella_." He growled out, staring at my arm that was bent behind my back, Jasper hidden behind me and the door.

"You know you aren't allowed to be around me Johnathon, I get that damn restraining order renewed every year." I replied, gripping Jasper's hand even tighter.

"Like a piece of paper will keep me from you." He snapped, glaring above my head.

I glanced back to see Jasper now right behind me, glaring at Johnathon. His usually gold eyes were pitch black and his top lip was twitching.

"Oh so you have yourself a new owner, huh _Isabella_. Does he ride ya rough like I used to?" Johnathon snarled out.

I had to swallow down the disgusted feeling I felt, gagging on his words. I hated that he made me feel like this. That even after all these years he still had power over me, a power than no one, not even Edward, possessed over me.

"How 'bout you take your happy ass of Bella's porch and out of town. Ain't no one here going to help you get to her, and ain't no one gonna step down from protecting her." Jasper growled out, the sound coming from deep in his chest, an animal like sound, "If I see or even hear about you being back in Forks again, I will personally make sure you don't have the chance to leave, _Johnathon_."

Johnathon glared at me before stalking back to his truck. He sped away, kicking rocks up with his tires as he drove. I slumped against Jasper, physically and mentally exhausted. He picked me up, closing the door and carrying me to my bed. He laid down beside me, holding me to him, chest to chest.

"He won't hurt you again, Bella. You don't have to tell me what happened now, but I hope one day you will trust me enough to tell me." He whispered into my hair, "Now, why don't you tell me who the dog bed is for, are you planning to adopt a dog?"

"No, that is for Mina. She's my Belgian Malinois, I got her during my fifth year in the Marines, when I got to Quantico, Virginia." I chuckled, thinking about the little puppy with so much energy, "She was so adorable, only a few months old when they paired her with me. She was so energetic and I worried she wouldn't pass her training, yet she surprised us all. She was so smart and strong. She went with me through many different tours, always by my side.

"Though when I retired from the Marines, they had to keep her, a lot of paperwork had to be filed for her to come home with me. So I am just waiting for the day the airport calls me and tells me that she is on her way to Seattle, ready for me to pick her up."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me as the sadness from Mina being gone set in. I nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his scent, hay, fresh cut grass, and the forest. I breathed deeply, a wave of calm settling over me that I knew wasn't from him. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	7. PSA for Chapter 6, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ!**

 **I know you were hoping for another chapter but there is something I truly need to say. For those of you who are upset about what happened to Bella, I just want you to know that, that sort of thing happens to many girls all over the world. Many women nowadays are too afraid to speak in fear of retaliation or death. Though coming from someone who has been through this sort of thing when I was younger, I want to say that it is hard to speak up. I truly regret never having done so, knowing my attacker is walking around free, with the knowledge he stole my childhood.**

 **For my younger readers, and yes I know some of you aren't 18, I've been there so I don't judge, please be careful. I wrote Johnathon the way I did to show that even the most normal of men can be monsters. I've seen military men beat their wives because of the stress of the military yet that still doesn't make it right. Whether the man is younger than you or older, whether you are in short-shorts or sweatpants, it is never okay to let abuse go.**

 **Through Bella I am showing that speaking up is better than just letting it happen, too many women die per year due to domestic violence, too many women commit suicide due to sexual assault. Do not just stand by and let it happen, speak up. Whether it is happening to you or to someone you know. Speak up!**

 **I wish someone had know about what was happening to me, I wish I wouldn't have kept it to myself for so many years. Yet through the help of loved ones I can talk about it, I can share my story.**

 **Don't let a man fool you. Do as I've always been told, take everything with a grain of salt. Don't believe everything someone tells you. I know it is hard, but it can save you a lot of grief.**

 **This was a PSA for my readers due to the chapter that was before this. For many stuff like that can cause flashbacks, mood swings or thoughts of depression and/or suicide due to something that happened. I want all my readers to know, I am here for you. If you wish to talk, PM me. I have been through it, I know how it feels to feel so alone. I don't want that for any of you. So please, talk to someone, tell someone what happened or what you saw. Save your life or someone else's .**

 **Thank you guys, and please, be careful.**

 **MissRedHead Xx**


	8. Authors note

**Hey guys, I want to let you all know I will be on hiatus for a few days. My fiancé is heading to Colorado then up to Maine, where I will join him in a couple months. I will not be up to writing anything for a while. I'm really sorry about 2 author's notes in a row but I wanted to make sure I let you guys know what was going on.**

 **I am planning on giving you guys a couple chapters when I am feeling a bit better, given the fact I will be practically a zombie for a couple days due to no sleep, all of you who are married or living with your boyfriend or fiancé will understand that it is hard to sleep when they aren't sleeping beside you.**

 **I am really sorry but I want to be in a good state of mind to write for you guys so that the story doesn't crash and burn. I love you all and am so glad to have you all supporting me through everything I go through.**

 **Thank you guys and again I'm sorry,**

 **MissRedHead Xx**


	9. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! Haha hey guys, I know I've been away for a while but I have been checking up on the story and I love how much you guys seem to like the story. If you read my Author's Note, you'll know why I've been gone, but now that I'm not in a bad mood anymore and am feeling more like myself again. It's about time to get back to the story! Luckily I had sometime to think about where I really want the story to go so here goes nothing! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review my loves!**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

After Johnathon had shown up on my doorstep and Jasper ran him off, Jasper hasn't left my house. I enjoyed having him around, his relaxed southern demeanor putting me at ease. We were getting ready for the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, when a knock resounded through my house.

Raising an eyebrow at me, Jasper closed the button on his sleeve before walking from my room to the front door. I finished zipping my dress, taking care to hide the scar that ran along my collar bone. I looked in the mirror, placing a couple pins into my hair as I waited for Jasper to return from the door.

"Hey Bells, it's for you." I heard Jasper call.

Sighing, I quickly slipped my feet into my heels before walking to the front door, slipping in the small faux diamond studs.

"Who is it?" I asked him before looking up, Charlie standing before me, "Oh, hey Dad, what's going on?"

"I got a call from the airport this morning, I was the next contact in case they couldn't get a hold of you." He said, fiddling with a note in his hands, "They wanted me to pick someone up, someone important."

"Who is it?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

He grinned at me before gesturing to the yard where a gorgeous brown and black dog sat staring at the road. It didn't even take me a second before my hands covered my mouth, a gleeful sob escaping my lips. I could feel Jasper's questioning eyes on my as I sank to my knees, not caring about getting my dress dirty.

"Mina, komen!" I called, using Dutch like she was used to.

Turning she gave me a goofy look before loping over to me, excitedly licking my face. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to me. I could feel all eyes on me, watching me with Mina but I didn't care. She was here earlier than expected yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Looks like you're happy." Jasper chuckled, stooping down beside me.

Mina immediately began growling, her lips pulling back to show her teeth. I placed a hand on her head with a small laugh

"Mina, stop hij is een vriend." I said, letting her sniff him before she decided to let him pet her, "Ga naar binnen."

She walked inside like she was told, sniffing her surroundings. I stood up with the help of Jasper before giving Charlie a hug. I thanked him for bringing her and told him goodbye before walking into the house. I know he wanted to ask me about Jasper being there but I wasn't in the mood to explain it to him. I mean, how would you explain that your ex-boyfriend is a vampire and so is his "family", also that his "brother" Jasper is from the Civil War and that I was falling for him. I didn't think that would go over very well.

I filled Mina's food and water bowls that I had waiting in the kitchen before placing some toys out for her. I told her to protect the house then I brushed the little bit of dirt from my knees before walking out to Jasper's truck. We drove to Seattle, listening to music and talking about nothing in general. We hoped to make it to the ferry in good time, planning to spend the night in Seattle since the Ball began at 7pm and didn't end until 11. I was excited, hoping to finally get Jasper to loosen up on this little trip.

When we finally arrived in Seattle, we drove to the Hilton hotel, checking into our room before walking to the ballroom. We were stopped by a Marine at the small check-in table.

"Name." He said, looking at Jasper.

"Gunnery Sergeant Isabella Swan." I said, glaring down at the young Corporal.

"My apologies ma'am. This must be your guest, may I have his name." He clammed up, suddenly sitting up as straight as he could.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said, forgoing the "Hale" surname.

"Welcome to the Marine Corps Birthday Ball Mr. Whitlock. Enjoy the festivities." The boy said as we walked into the venue.

I notice a couple Marines I had met on my travels along with a couple I went to boot camp with. Jasper and I mingled, politely making the acquaintance of some of the higher ranking officers there.

"Izzy?" I heard from behind me after we had finished dinner and were enjoying the dancing.

I turned and saw a close friend of mine from Hawaii. Her name was Mackenzie Iona, she was the wife of one of my comrades at the base. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I embraced her.

"Kenz, what are you doing here? I though Darren got shipped to Korea?" I asked, feeling Jasper's cold hand being placed softly on my back.

"Well Darren was shipped to Korea, we got back a few days ago and decided to spend his leave here in Seattle. I didn't know you were here in Washington." She chuckled, glancing at Jasper before whispering to me, "Is this that guy Edward you were telling me about?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No this is Jasper, he's an old friend from high school."

"A close frined I'm guessing," Kenzie winked at me, "It was great seeing you Izzy but Darren and I need to head back to our hotel room, we need to let the babysitter head home."

"Oh you had a kid?" I asked, taken aback since Kenzie had always talked about not wanting kids.

"Yeah, her name is Hiapo, it means first born in Hawaiian. It was Darren's idea." Kenzie laughed, showing me the picture of the little dark haired toddler on her phone.

"She is just adorable. Well have fun Kenzie," I smiled, giving her another hug before Jasper and I walked away.

It was only about half an hour later that Jasper and I decided to head up to our room. I had drank a couple glasses of red wine so I was beginning to a bit warm. Kicking off my heels I turned my back towards Jasper.

"Do you mind unzipping my dress?" I asked, glancing back at him over my shoulder as I pulled the pins from my hair.

He nodded and slowly pulled the zipper from the middle of my back. I felt his hand rest on my hip as hi other arm curled around my torso. I leaned back against him, the chill of his cold skin only exciting me more. I bit my lip before turning to look at him.

"Jasper," I whispered before lightly kissing him, my hand resting on his cheek.

His lips moved with mine, his arms pulling me closer. I left my hand on his cheek while my other hand began slowly working on the buttons of his white shirt. Kissing this time was unlike the last time, our emotions were poured into this kiss, our lips moving slowly yet sensually.

I felt his hand come up to my neck, pulling open the clasp on the back of my neck. My dress feel to the ground as Jasper led me backwards to the bed. Our hands were beginning to move more fervently as Jasper's lips moved to my neck, his hands caressing my chest. I was glad I had forgone the bra when a moan escaped my lips as his mouth closed over my nipple. I arched my back, my hands immediately going to his belt, tugging at him

"Bella, if we keep going, I will not be able to stop." He growled out, nestling himself between my legs.

"I don't want you to stop." I whispered before bringing his lips back to mine, my tongue sliding across his lower lip.

He opened his mouth to me as his left hand moved to my thigh, hitching my leg around his hip. Our tongues battled for dominance as I helped rid him of his pants. I moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped between us, ripping the string I called underwear from my body and flinging it across the room.

I used my heels to push his boxers down his legs, gasping for air as he placed open mouthed kissed from my ear to my chest. I felt his cod hand brush against me, a harsh breath getting stuck in my throat as he gently rubbed my folds.

"Jasper, don't tease me." I gasped, trying as hard as I could to make him move back up.

He chuckled and rolled over, placing me on top of him, my legs straddling his hips.

"You set the pace, Bella." He said, his pitch black eyes staring at me and his voice thick with lust.

I nodded and lifted myself up, gently lowering myself onto him, groans breaking through both of our lips. I slowly rocked back and forth on him, bracing myself with my hands on his chest as my head bowed before me.

I bit my lip and looked at him as I rolled my hips, my moans and whimpers growing in volume. I saw a hint of mischievousness in Jasper's eyes before he flipped us, placing my legs around his waist and bracing his hands against the headboard. He began to thrust into me, forcing moans from my lips.

One of my hands gripped the pillow beside my head as the other tried to find some purchase on his marble skin.

I didn't notice when he moved one of his hands from the headboard and down to my clit, pulling a sharp, scream like moan from my lips. My hips bucked as the coil in my stomach began to tighten, warning me of my impending release.

I tried to match Jasper's rhythm but it was inevitable, the pace he was going was too fast for me. Before I knew it, my cries were now two octaves higher than normal and the coil in my stomach was about to snap, trying to gasp out to him, my legs tightened around his hips and my head thrashed from side to side.

"Jasper!" I screamed out, my body convulsing with the force of my orgasm.

Jasper let out a low growl of my name before his thrusts stopped, his brows furrowed, and his teeth clenched. He waited only a couple seconds before lying beside me, pulling me into his side. My eyes were already beginning to grow heavy as I looked up at him.

"We should have done that sooner." I whispered, cuddling into his side.

I felt him chuckle and tell me goodnight before I surrendered to the sleepiness that overtook me. My mind wandering to what was going to happen now as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Love how everyone seems to like this story and I hope I am becoming the writer you all see me as. Starting in December, I will be posting a new chapter of "The Cowboy's Marine" every Tuesday and I will be posting new chapters for my new story "Beauty and The Beast" every Thursday. I really hope you guys will check out my new story since I will be writing it alongside this one. I know this chapter is short but it is 2 AM where I am living so I am half asleep and wanted to get this chapter out before starting the new schedule.**

 **If anyone has any questions, please PM me. If you have any issues with the story, again, please PM me and I can try and lets help with any issues. Okay, let's start the story!**

 **~~~JWxBS~~~**

When I awoke the next morning, the first thing my eyes focused on was Jasper's bare ass at the coffee pot on the counter. Covering my mouth, I hoped to stifle the giggle that bubbled up through my lips. I saw his head turn slightly to look at me, a drop dead gorgeous smirk on his lips.

I hid my head under the blankets on the bed, trying to hide my blush for him until I felt something lightly touching my hand. My eyebrows knitting together, I looked up and my eyes immediately widened to the size of plates. The headboard of the hotel bed was shattered to almost nothing and all the pillows, except the one my head was laid on, were shredded to bits, down feathers everywhere. I sat up and surveyed the bed a but more. There were chunks of the headboard everywhere around the room, looking like a wild animal had torn it apart and feathers were strewn across the entire room, at least 5 on every surface and covering the floor.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper due to shock.

"Well, when vampires have sex, we bite, trading venom to mark the other as our own and to warn other vampires that you are mated. Well since you are human and I didn't think a night in Seattle was how you wished to be turned, if you want that at all, I used all of my strength and self control to focus on something besides biting you. Well that something was the bed." Jasper chuckled, a cheeky yet embarrassed smile on his lips as he looked around the room before handing me a small Styrofoam cup of coffee.

I smiled into my cup, glad he enjoyed it. When I finished waking up a bit and drank my coffee, we both showered and dressed before checking out. Jasper gave them quite a large donation of hundreds, explaining that it was for the damages in the room though he didn't go into detail. We got into my truck, Jasper taking the initiative to drive and we were on our way back to Forks.

While we drove, I logged into my nanny cam that I had set up in my house for when Mina did finally reach Forks. I watched her play with her toys, eat from her bowl, go out back a few times and watched her take no time in solving the treat puzzles I had put out. She seemed to be enjoying acting like a normal job. I was concerned when she began barking and growling out the back door until the porch light came on and a cat went streaking by the glass door. I put down my phone, listening to Jasper sing-a-long to the country song on the radio, his voice sounding better than the actual artist. When we finally arrived at my house 3 and a half hours later, Mina didn't seem to mind that I was home, looking up at me from her spot on the couch before laying her head back down, staring at the vase on the table.

"Mina, uit." I said, staring at her.

She huffed before slowly stretching off the couch and walking over to her deep violet bed, flopping down into it. I rolled my eyes and took my bag from Jasper, taking it into my room but as soon as I walked into my room, Jasper began growling. He brushed past me, taking a deep breath in the room, smelling the air before beginning to inspect. He seemed to be making mental notes through out my room, noticing things I couldn't.

"Bella, someone was in here. I can't pinpoint exactly who it is, the scent seems to be a mix of two, there are two trails but they cross so much I can't decipher them with Mina's scent clouding them, but they are similar in scent, most likely a mated pair or two people who were turned by the same person." Jasper spoke, his black eyes boring into mine, "They were definitely vampire though, I can smell the blood of a fresh kill. A human."

I just stared at him, the only vampire I could think of that would want something that smelled like me was Edward, but Jasper would have recognized the scent. Another vampire was after me and for all I knew Jasper could have had something to do with it. I held back the tears that threatened to spill over, looking down at the ground I pointed in the direction of the front door.

"Get out." I whispered, my voice thick.

"What? Bella, you can't think I had something to do with this?" He asked, his voice bewildered.

"I don't know what to think Jasper. All I know is that there is suddenly another vampire after me and I was out all night with you. Now please, get out, I need sometime to think this through." I snapped before walking into my bathroom, closing the door.

"Bella." He said through the door, his voice sounded broken but I didn't know if it was just an act.

"Please, just leave Jasper." I whispered, knowing he could still hear me.

"No, I'm not going to leave. You are in danger Bella. For fucks sake we don't even know who is after you." He groaned out.

"I will be fine! I can take care of myself Jasper! I'm a grown ass adult!" I yelled, tears now slowly sliding down my cheeks.

"Fine Bella. I'll leave but if you feel like you are in danger, call me. You have my number." He said, seemingly exasperated.

"I'll be fine." I snapped, staring down at my feet, "I won't need your help."

I heard him sigh before walking away, I listened for the front door to close before sliding down the bathroom door, my tears flowing freely now. I knew I should have given Jasper the benefit of the doubt but I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I knew I felt something akin to love for him but ever since I was 16, I had a hard time trusting anything anyone said to me, especially anyone of vampiric nature.

After a short while, I stood from the floor, going out into the living room. I turned on the TV to some local new station before pulling out my laptop. I logged onto my Facebook account, browsing through the posts of my friends in the military and the posts made by my family. I tried my hardest to ignore the aching in my chest or the constant popping sound of my phone, indicating a new text.

Mina came up to me sometime later, nudging my hand to indicate she was out of food in her bowl. Standing, I walked to the kitchen and noticed something, a note with my name written elegantly on the top. I quickly poured some food into Mina's bowl before picking it up, turning it over in my hands, curious as to how Jasper seemed to not notice the scent leading to it. I sat back down on the couch, using my finger to break the seal of the envelope. I pulled out the white paper and began reading.

 _Bella,_

 _Jasper will be unable to notice the scent of this letter due to the overwhelming scent of your mutt. Yes, I was the one who was in your room, along with someone I know you'll remember._

 _You will notice a blanket and some clothing missing from your hamper, things that your scent was strong on and could be easily taken without notice. We did contemplate killing your mutt but we believed that would be a tad much._

 _I have some demands for you, demands that if you refuse to complete will result in your well deserved death. First demand is that you do not tell Jasper about this letter, he does not need to know who came into your home. Second, you will go about your life as if nothing had changed, acting as though you never saw anyone of the Cullen family. Third, you will leave your window open every night so that I may come and go as I please. Finally, the fourth demand, you will marry me whether you like it or not. We are meant to be together Isabella, I will make sure we stay together._

 _I expect your full cooperation immediately after you finish with the letter. If you wish to let me know that you acknowledge these terms, you may call me._

 _Edward_

I stared at the letter, my heart pounding in my chest as I slowly reached for my phone, slowly pressing the small phone icon beside the only name I could trust. The phone rang a couple times before the calming, southern accent graced my ears.

"Jasper, I need you to come back. Something has happened." I whispered, still staring at the looped handwriting.


	11. Hiatus

Hey guys, I know I promised weekly updates but I am going on hiatus for a while. My uncle and very close friend Brian passed away, it has hurt my family quite significantly and with not only my fiance being up in Maine and now my Uncle Brian being gone I cannot write. I am in a sad, dark place right now and my stories would end up taking turns for the worst, more than likely ending up in a character death or two. I do not wish to do that and hope you all can forgive me. I haven't been a loyal writer to you all the past couple months and I want to make it up to you as soon as I can. I would love if all of you would still keep an eye out for my updates. I love you guys so much and I will get back to writing as soon as I can. It's just with it being so close to Christmas, my personal life and my own mental health is coming first.

Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Yule, Joyous Kwanzaa, which ever you may celebrate :), and a happy new year guys!

MissRedHead Xx


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey, Guys! I know it has been forever since I updated but a lot has been going on. I got a new job, broke up with my fiance, and got severely injured when being my clumsy self so I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. My Uncle's passing still hurts but I am healing a lot and seeing all of the comments since I have been gone is amazing, I love you guys so much and am so happy you guys are still reading and that I am getting new reviews all the time. This chapter will be a bit short since it is nearly 2 in the morning here. Anyways, I know you guys are tired of hearing me blabber on so here is the new chapter! MissRedHead Xx**

 **~~~BSxJW~~~**

 **Bella POV**

It felt like forever while I waited for Jasper to show up, my hands sweating and I felt like I was going to throw up. Every time I looked down at the elegant handwriting, my stomach twisted into knots, wondering how I didn't notice anything weird on the nanny cam. Mina seemed worried about me, constantly watching me with sad eyes as I paced across my living room, most likely leaving a wear pattern in the spot.

I jumped when the doorbell rang, not expecting it even though I had called Jasper. He most likely hurried here from hunting, rushing back here when I told him about what I had found. I quickly let him back in the house, rushing to the front room once more to continue my pacing. I felt a rush of calm overwhelm me and I knew it was him, I was probably projecting massive amounts of anxiety and fear.

"Sorry, Jasper." I whispered, finally sitting down on the couch, "I just can't believe he would pull something like this, I'm scared he would go after my family."

He nodded, studying the letter intently before speaking, "From the looks of it, he purposely followed Mina's scent through the house, using it to mask his own which is why I couldn't decipher the scent."

"He thought about killing Mina?" I asked, my voice nearly hysterical, "What the fuck does he think he is doing? Coming into my fucking house with whoever and rifling through my shit!"

"We will get this figured out Bella, I swear." He whispered, but his voice betrayed his anger.

After reading the letter, I knew that Jasper had nothing to do with it, that he didn't help orchestrate this. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I projected as much trust, love, and guilt toward him so that he knew I was sorry without having to actually apologize since I didn't trust my voice. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me close. I knew that was his way of telling me he forgave me, that he didn't harbor any resentment towards what I did and how I reacted.

It didn't take long before I was dozing off, my head in his lap as I relaxed. I felt him pick me up and carry me into my room, completely unable to argue with him that I wasn't tired. I knew that it would be a losing battle since he could feel how tired I was, how the whole ordeal had exhausted me. Though I refused to let him leave my side, convincing him to lay with me while I slept. I buried my face into his neck, letting his scent relax me as the cold of his skin seeped through the clothing I wore.

I fell into a deep sleep quickly but was plagued with nightmares of Edward. Most of them showed Edward killing Jasper or Edward killing my whole family. I knew I was tossing and turning, every so often waking up to Jasper whispering that everything would be alright, that I had nothing to worry about.

It was the next morning when I woke up that the severeness of the situation truly sunk in. The idea that Edward was all too willing to make me his slave just to get his way was frightening, too similar to the way that Johnathon had treated me for so long. I noticed that Jasper wasn't in the bed with me when I woke up but the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon calmed me. The smells telling me that he was probably in the kitchen making something to relax me.

Climbing out of bed, I rubbed my eyes as I padded into the kitchen, Mina already at her bowl chowing down on the food that was in it. I saw Jasper standing in front of the stove, fresh bacon beside him on a napkin and a couple eggs frying in the pan. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, it was so human but the man before me was so far from being human. I knew he noticed I was there but he didn't turn, just a small quirk of his lips gave it away.

"Didn't know you could cook." I giggled, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his middle.

"I learned when I was still human, my mama wanted me to be able to do anything." He chuckled, placing the eggs on to a plate that already had toast and a couple pieces of bacon on it.

"Well, your mama was good to teach you that." I laughed, taking the plate and sitting down at the breakfast bar.

I took a bite and moaned, the food perfectly seasoned and cooked to perfection. Smiling at Jasper, I quickly dug in, the food disappearing as quickly as I was given it. Draining the glass of orange juice I was given, I felt happily full once I was done, relaxing back into the chair. I planned on washing the dishes in a moment but Jasper set to work doing it before I could.

"You're going to spoil me you know." I chuckled, walking over to the couch and grabbing my laptop.

"That's kind of the point darlin'." He replied, his gold eyes glittering with mirth.

I shook my head and logged into facebook, glancing through my feed like I had done last night. Jasper came and sat beside me, turning the TV onto one of the older Lone Ranger movies. I didn't pay much attention to the movie as I switched over to an open document, continuing with the romance novel I had been working on.

"What're you writing?" Jasper suddenly asked, looking at my screen.

"It's a romance novel that I've been working on for a few years. It's about a girl who gets a second chance at life after she is killed by an abusive boyfriend." I explained, typing out a few lines of dialogue between the main characters.

"That's actually really interesting. I look forward to reading it when you want me to darlin'." He said, his lips brushing lightly against my cheek.

The small touch left my skin burning and my lust for him skyrocketed, the feeling settling into my lower belly. I bit my lip and tried to focus on writing. I knew he could smell my arousal and most likely feel it in my emotions. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw I knowing smirk on his lips, his dark eyes flickering between me and the TV.

I returned to the story but was immediately distracted my Jasper's hand on my thigh, the cold fingers close to where I wanted him most but they stayed where they were. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to keep my mind on my novel and not on the cold hand that was slowly making its way up my thigh.

"Stop." I giggled, halfheartedly brushing his hand away.

"No." Was all he said before suddenly placing my laptop on my coffee table and attaching his lips to my neck.

I let out a moan as his lips traveled up and down my neck while his hand kneaded my thigh. I ran my hands down his back and through his hair, tugging on the flaxen locks so that I could attach my lips to his. It didn't take long until we sat on my couch in the skin we were born in, our bodies moving together, our skin rubbing together as we moved in a dance that was as old as time itself.

I knew I would have bruises on my hips and hickeys covering my neck but I didn't care. When we were finished, we laid on the couch, the movie having changed to _I Love Lucy._ I laid on top of him, my head resting on my arms as I stared at him, my face burning from the ever present blush.

"If you keep starin' at me like that, I'll end up takin' you like this Bella." He chuckled, eyeing me.

"Maybe that's what I want," I remarked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He growled and crashed my lips into his, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. I couldn't help but enjoy the way we were spending the day, taking breaks every so often so I could have a human moment or so that I could feed Mina or let her outside. Though, with as distracted as we were, we didn't notice Edward watching us from the window, his companion beside him, a newborn rage overtaking him and almost causing him to rush in and kill us both. All we noticed, was each other.


	13. Chapter 10

**So I am definitely in a better mood to write so I decided to post a new chapter in thanks for all of you who continued to watch for a new update from me. I might be needing surgery on my ankle so I have more than enough time to write. So here we go! MissRedHead Xx**

 **~~~BSxJW~~~**

 **BELLA POV**

The next day, Jasper and I both went into pretty much a military mode. I knew we needed to gather allies, people that would help us go against Edward and whoever his accomplice was. Mina seemed to understand the situation because she automatically went into her work mode, refusing to leave my side and only doing other things such as eating or going outside when I said she could.

Swallowing my pride, I knew I would need the help of some of the Cullens, I hoped that Alice, Rose, and Emmett at least would be on my side. Jasper and I decided to pay a visit to them. I knew that Alice would see it since we had made up our minds. When we arrived the Cullens, bar Edward, were all standing on the porch, their faces sullen. I had the letter with me, Jasper said that Edward's scent was strong on it along with a second scent he didn't really recognize.

Climbing out of my vehicle, I let Mina out of the backseat as I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking up to them, my bearing controlled. I could tell Alice had seen why we were here, most likely had glimpses of the letter.

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise, Alice wouldn't tell us why you were coming," Carlisle spoke first as usual.

"Can we go inside? I would rather talk about this in the house than in the open." I replied, staring them down.

He nodded and we all walked into the pristine white house. I was shocked to see that the piano was not in its usual spot and that they had new furniture, the usual white couches now traded for a set of black leather. I had a feeling it was because Edward threw a fit or got into a fight with Jasper or Emmett.

"What has brought you here?" Esme asked, sitting on one of the new couches.

I slid the letter across the glass coffee table towards them, not speaking a word. I knew they would get the message, that I wanted them to read it, to see what Edward was trying to do. Thay had to know that Edward wasn't my mate, that I was just his singer. I gripped onto Jasper's hand tightly, knowing that I couldn't hurt him even with how anxious I was feeling.

"This is ridiculous! You're a person, not something he can own." Rosalie snapped, shocking me, "We can't let him do this Carlisle, I understand he was the first one of us you sired but you can't just let him get away with trying to force Bella to be what he wants. He can't force someone into a marriage, we aren't cavemen!"

"I know Rose and we won't. Edward is acting like a spoiled child and I won't have it. He could end up getting us killed by wolves, if not the Volturi." Carlisle stated, looking at the blonde, "We will put a stop to this, hopefully without hurting anyone."

"So you guys will help me?" I asked, my eyes flickering between them.

"I can't speak for Rosie, but I know I will. You're still my little sister Bells." Emmett said, flashing a dimpled grin at me.

The others agreed with him, agreeing to back me up on this situation. I feared that Carlisle and Esme would follow Edward, their minds clouded by the way Edward could seemingly manipulate people. We continued to talk about how we could get Edward to come to us, how we could get him and his friend to come out of hiding.

By the time it was beginning to get dark, everyone had gone off to do what they wanted, Jasper and I relaxed on one of the couches with Rose and Emmett on the other. Mina laid on the floor by my feet, her eyes and ears constantly searching for any danger.

"Mina, buiten dienst," I said, looking down at her.

She immediately relaxed, recognizing her "off duty" command. Emmett stared at her, his eyebrow raised at how she seemed to completely understand what I said as she fell asleep.

"What did you tell her?" He asked, gesturing to the Belgian Malinois at my feet.

"I told her 'Off duty', it's a command she has gotten used to when we were overseas, I would use it when we were just relaxing on base and not running around on missions," I replied, "She understands English and Dutch, the dutch made it easier when we were in the field, no one else could understand the commands I gave her."

"That's really cool. You'll have to show me what else she understands when she is awake." He said with a laugh, looking at the dark hair dog.

"Bella, if you would like, you and Jasper may stay here tonight. You can use the spare room." Carlisle spoke from behind us, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Carlisle, that would be appreciated," I replied, standing from the couch.

He led us up to the plain room, a white and beige king bed on one wall facing one of the large windows. Mina stayed downstairs asleep while Jasper and I undressed to relax on the bed. I stayed in my tank top and underwear while he stripped down to just his boxers. I smiled as I curled into him, staring into his dark gold eyes. I knew that right now most likely wasn't the best time to be with each other, to be trying to build a relationship but there was something that kept pulling me towards him, that kept me by his side no matter what.

Nothing happened that night, I was too exhausted. I easily fell asleep, any dreams I had I couldn't remember. I slept soundly in the white bed, in a house that at one point I had seen as a second home.

 **JASPER POV** (A/N: Don't get used to this, just thought y'all would want a glimpse into his mind.)

I watched as Bella slept in my arms, her soft snores the only sound in the room. She wasn't having nightmares which made me happy, her feelings happy and relaxed instead of frightened and anxious. When I was sure she was deeply asleep, I stood from the bed and redressed, walking downstairs to where I knew everyone was. We all needed to talk about Bella, about how they feel towards our relationship. I knew they could smell her one me, her scent was saturated with my own. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, I noticed someone I had never met before, the bulky guy had his arms securely wrapped around Alice, eyeing me.

"Jasper, you look nervous," Alice spoke, her small and high-pitched voice floating through the quiet room.

"I am a bit, I just wanted to let y'all know that Bella and I are together. I know y'all could smell my scent on her, that isn't on purpose. I wanted her to smell like me. She is my mate and since I can't mark her like any of you would, that was the only way I could." I said, my hands clasped in my lap as I leaned forward.

"I knew that already." Alice laughed, pointing to her head when I looked at her questioningly, "I already told everyone."

I chuckled and shook my head, knowing that Alice had probably seen quite a bit of what went on between Bella and me in her visions. I was still curious about the brown haired man that was wrapped around Alice, his reddish-gold eyes glaring at me as he kissed the top of her head. I could feel his love and protectiveness for her along with his hate for me. I knew he would fight against Edward if it came to it, following Alice in what she saw as good.

"I know things weren't good between us Jasper, I took the visions I had about you as a way of telling me that you were my mate. For which I am sorry for, I should have let you be you and not tried to turn you into what I wanted." Alice suddenly spoke, looking down at her hands, "You are who you should be with Bella, I treated you like Maria did, bar the making you be a soldier in an army thing. I realized what I did wrong when I saw Bella that day, saw what Edward had done to her when she was young. Now that I am with Micheal, I understand the feelings between mated vampires. That sudden and deep love plus the utterly impossible feeling of not wanting to be away from your mate. I am truly sorry Jasper, I hope you can forgive me."

"You're forgiven Alice, you didn't know anything about the feelings between mates, you couldn't feel them like I could. Plus I let you control me, I let you make me into someone I wasn't just because I had spent so long depending on Maria that I couldn't help the dependence on you and the orders you gave." I replied, "I am happy you found Micheal, he seems like he will never let you go, nor will he ever allow you to control him."

I started laughing at the end, grinning at the couple before me. Alice's bell-like laugh joined mine, her smile wide when I told her I forgave her. I knew that trust between us would still take a bit to build but we were on better terms. After that, Emmett, Micheal, and I started a game on the Xbox, trying to one-up each other with each game, only taking breaks so that I could feed Mina some of the food that Alice just so happened to have bought and let her outside. By the time the sun had risen, I could hear the change in Bella's breathing and heart, I could tell she was starting to wake up.

Heading upstairs, I walked in just as her eyes were opening. She gave me a lazy smile before stretching, her back popping in a few spots. Mina had followed me up the stairs and was now on the bed licking her master's face, getting her to wake up. I laughed at the sight, the large dog refusing to listen when Bella told her to stop in not only English but in Dutch too.

She dressed when Mina finally let her be before walking downstairs and into the kitchen, making herself something for breakfast. I just watched her, a smile on my lips. Though while she chewed sleeply on the eggs she had made, I felt something. A mixture of emotions, stong angry emotions that I knew could only be coming from one person. Edward.


End file.
